Retirement
by wolfdemonx211
Summary: An alternate history of Call of Duty Black ops 4 zombies map called: "Dead of the Night". It follows Jonathan Warwick (The Brigadier) as he embraces his new self. There's lots of blood and some romantic content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Prologue"

"May i see your invitation Sir?" - a young lackey asked. Behold him was a man of great size. Brigadier General Jonathan Warwick. Retired, but still eager to do stuff.

"Of course son. Is Alistair home?" - Old General answered.

"Of course Sir. You may proceed. Have a good time"

"Thank you." - and he went straight to the mansion.

Inside there were thousands of guests already, not even counting the ones that are getting in. The Brigadier was never a fan of parties, but he liked to drink once in a while. Besides, Alistair was his best and oldest friend. If he would reject the invitation, Alistair might have thought of him in a bad way.

He went straight to the main hall, probably because he wanted to meet someone he knows. He was already 72 years old, and his wife passed away 5 years ago. Brigadier was devasted by that but he has found the strength to carry on.

"Well, well "- he said in his mind.

"There is a lot of things to see here. Maybe even a new wife"

And he did meet someone. Alistair's friends. Tom and Kate.

"Tom. Kate. Good evening."

"Brigadier Warwick! Good evening. I see you come straight from the battlefield."

"Killed a bunch of Zulus over my way here. They never stood a chance against me."

"As always you come with a laughter Sir. Its so good to see you."

"How many times do I need to tell you? You don't have to call me Sir. Just Jonathan." - Brigadier really liked Kate, but she was not "Wife material" for him.

"I know but it feels inappropriate. I have a big respect for you. You're a War hero after all."

"Maybe. Anyway, have you seen Alistair? I have yet to see him."

"Unfortunatly, we haven't. Did you look upstairs? Maybe he's in his room getting prepared."

"Ah, right. I totally forgot about looking upstairs. I am getting too old for this." - he laughed and they with him.

"I will be going. When I'll find him I will sure come back, so we can all have a drink. For now farewell." - and he left them.

As he was walking he encountered a mirror. He stopped by it and looked at himself:

"Zounds! Not only I am old, but even fat. If i won't make anything with that I don't think I will find a new wife. But that's for another day."

He was trying to lose some weight for a while now, but everytime he tries he says its for another day. After all there is no one to control him. His children are adults, and live far away. He hasnt seen them for a while now.

Brigadier made his way to the bridge connecting the corridors. There he saw a man that was touching the ground. He looked like a butler so he went on to examine.

"Ah, What's your name? Ah, yes Godfrey. Where the blazes is Alistair?" - Jonathan asked.

Behind the two a young lady came, heard their conversation and joined them:

"Yes, where is the old scoundrel?" - it was Madame Mirella. A psyhic.

Jonathan froze when he saw her. He really liked her look.

"A phony psyhic? Is that it? She looks so beatiful, so young. I might want to try to get her to see me."- he thought.

"I have not seen Master Rhodes, but surely your crystall ball could.." - and he was stopped by horrific screams.

They all looked and couldn't belive what was happening. People under them were turning into monsters attacking those who stayed human. Blood covering litreally everything.

Behind the three was another man. Gideon Jones. A stage cowboy:

"What in Lucifer's ballsack was that? - he yelled.

The monsters have spotted them. Madame Mirella took a machine gun out of her purse. Gideon gave a revolver to Godfrey while keeping one for himself. And the Brigadier somehow came prepared. He had his beloved Essex model 07 at the ready. They all were shooting untill everything in front of them appeared to be dead. But they knew that its a short victory, because they could hear the same horrific screams echoing throughout the mansion.

"Those ghouls have made an utter shambles of Alistair's fine house! As the lord is my witness, I will not allow them to do the same to us!" - Jonathan yelled to the group.

"We must find Master Rhodes. I only pray he's not been transformed into one of those wretched... things." - Godfrey responded.

"Screaming sons 'a' bitches are everywhere! We gotta hunker down, circle the wagons, and try to find ourselves a way out. I don't think Mr. Rhodes have survived that but sure, we'll have to look for him." - Gideon added.

"The spirits have spoken! After eons, we finally have our answer! There IS life after death! And it smells like rotten eggs!" - Mirella noted.

" Well atleast we know that there is something after death. And I surely don't wanna be a ghoul. Let's go." - And since he was the Brigadier General, Jonathan took the charge of this newly found group of survivors.

After hours of battling with ghouls, Brigadier was finally feeling alive. He wanted to feel this fire in the belly atleast once more in his life and now he has felt it.

"Even in my prime I was never this good." - he spoke to himself.

Jonathan wanted to impress Mirella, he really started to like this girl.

"Madam Mirella, World's fameous spiritualist, Queen of the Great Beyond. Now, don't sell me a dog girl, is Mirella, really your name?" - he asked her because he knew it can't be her true name.

"How did you know? Anyway Its Christina Fowler. And thanks for help back there. But i don't know your name either."

"Where are my manners?! Brigadier General Jonathan Warwick – at your service"

"Good to know. I don't know how many people were on this party, but I am sure we've killed thousands of those ghouls already, yet there is no end to this nightmare.

"Agreed, nevertheless its been years, decades since I felt so alive. Don't you find it intoxicating?

"Maybe a little? I finally got to shoot my own gun."

"You are very good with it my dear." - he smiled to her.

She saw that smile but didnt really fall for it.

"Ahh. Thanks" – she nodded.

"Anyway, don't you thnik there is something wrong with Godfrey? He's younger than me, yet he sometimes talks to himself. Moreover he doesn't even remember what happend before the party. Something tells me, he might be dangerous. I will keep an eye on him."

"Maybe its just paranoia of imminent danger? I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Brigadier, Madame Mirella. Let's move, we got the stones." - Gideon yelled.

They have gathered 3 stones that fitted into a doorway made out of stone in the forest at the back of the mansion. After placing all 3 of them it opened. A loud howl was heared.

"We're entering the beast's lair. Be careful." - Brigadier noted.

The doorway led them to some old druid ruins. There they found a werewolf unlike any they have encountered in the mansion. This one was bigger, faster and stronger and had a black aura surrounding him. Also he turned invisible.

"King Wolf, if you will be the death of me, so be it. But I won't die without a proper fight!" - Jonathan yelled.

After a while they figured it out. The statues were shining a green light . If all 3 of them were alligned to the same spot it created a trap that trapped the Werewolf inside. Now they just had to lure him to it.

Just as everything was going as planned the Shadow Werewolf jumped on the brigadier, it scratched his arm and bit his abdomen.

"You furry bastard! You'll pay for that!" - he yelled. But he suddenly felt weird. He was in pain of course but he felt that something is coursing through his entire body.

Gideon rushed to help him:

"Brig are you okay?"

"Its okay son, I've suffered worse on the Boer wars. Lets finish this"

They have finally defeted the beast and all the creatures around them suddenly died.

"I feel you King Wolf. I once thought of my death as imminent , without the possibility of igniting the fire in my belly once more. It has been ignited, but not because of something i ate, but because something was trying to eat me." - Brigadier said.

"What now?" - Mirella asked.

"Lets go back to the mansion, Brigadier got hit and we must tend to his wounds." - Godfrey said.

They all hurried up just in case anyone would show up and they felt that Jonathan wouldn't make it. Little did they all knew that this bite he got wasn't just a normal bite.

They made it back to the mansion and got into the smoking room.

"I've seen some strange things in my time, but this takes the cake." - Mirella laughs

"Good thing you're better at shootin' than fortune tellin" – Gideon added while putting his revoler on the table.

"Now where's the bar? I worked up a powerful thirst." - he continued while he grabbed an empty bottle.

Brigadier wanted to sit down so he can rest but he noticed a strange blue light.

"Wait! Did you see that?" - and he pointed at the blue light.

They all followed him inside the billiards room but Godfrey stayed behind. He picked up a blade from a wall.

As they were slowly aproching the source of the light , Mirella was suprised by it.

"Oh, what now? What the hell does this mean!? - she said.

Godfrey approched them and yelled:

"It means you are not worthy!"

He was going to kill Mirella. Brigadier didnt even know when did he take aim at Godfrey with his gun.

"Witch!"

"No!" - Christina yellled in fear. Yet nothing happend.

Brigadier has shot Godfrey right into the chest. It didn't kill him. Not right away atleast.

"I knew something was wrong about him. Do you see the mark on his forehead?"

"What is this?" - Gideon asked.

"Brigadier Warwick, I owe you my life . Thank you so much" – she hugged him.

"You can call me Jonathan. I proudly call you my chuckaboo" – he laughed.

"Wait! Someone is coming." - he took aim at the corridor. Not Gideon nor Christina heard any footsteps. But he was right. A female figure came.

"Who are you?" - Brigadier asked

"Wait a minute... That face and hair. Little Scarlett? Is that you?" - he felt relived.

"Uncle Jonathan? Is that really you?!" - Scarlett dropped some tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dead of The Night"

"Yes it is me. Tho a little older now, and maybe bigger in some places" – Brigadier laughed as he hugged Scarlett.

"What happend here ? There's blood everywhere, and the bodies. They don't even look human." - she asked.

"We don't know. My name's Gideon Jones, Me with Brigadier and Christina here are the only survivors. We were looking for Mr. Rhodes but havent found him. I am sorry."

"Oh my God, my father! I have to go find him. I promise I will return soon. Be careful because there were cultist outside. Godfrey attacked me with them before this party even started."

"Wait". - Jonathan took a deep breath.

"Promise me you'll be safe. I don't know if I will survive this, but I already thank the Lord for giving me the chance to see you again."

"Dont talk like that! You have to live!"

"I will... try" – and he passed out.

"Oh my God , help him please."

"I know a little bit about medicine, put him on the table, but be very careful. He has a wound on his belly." - Gideon noted.

"For now go. Save your father."

"Thank you. Take care of him please."

March 22nd 1912. Rhodes Mansion

It's been two days since all the hell on earth broke lose on that party. Brigadier passed out and is currently in coma . Godfrey has died from his wounds but not after giving some answers. Scarlett has managed to save her father from the Order.

About 8 AM in the morning Madame Mirella came to check up on Jonathan. The moment he saved her life, she started to care for him. She's been by him the whole time he's in the coma.

She was sitting right next to his bed when she was seeing his eyes slowely opening.

"Where, where am I?" - He asked, very curious of what happend. He didn't remember much but he did remember Christina.

"Christina? What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up. You saved my life remember?"

"Nonsense! I was just upholding my duty! Where is everyone else?Where's Scarlett?"

"Well, it might be shocking, but you've been in coma for two days. During that time Gideon has returned to America. Scarlett managed to save her father. They are both here. And by here I mean the mansion. I am going to get them. I am sure they will be happy to see that you have awaken." - she said and smiled.

"Hopefully. I need to eat, my belly demands it." - he laughed.

She laughed with him and went for the Rhodes family. He did not have to wait for long.

"Jonathan" – An older men, with a white beard has spoken. It was none other than Alistair Rhodes himself.

"Alistair. Thanks the Lord that you are all right!"

"And you Little Scarlett, I see you kept your promise."

"I always do keep my word Uncle Jonathan. How are you feeling?"

"Truth be told, like a newborn. I feel like I could fight a bear."

"Really? You've been in coma for two days and you say you feel powerful?"

"Yes. Don't ask me why."

"Strange. You remember what exactly happend to you?" - Alistair asked.

"Yes, this ugly furry motherfucker bit me. And I think he also scratched my arm with his big claws." - Jonathan explained.

"Take off your shirt and see for yourself."

"See what?" - He asked but got no answer. He did what he was asked to do and was suprised.

"Wait. Where are scars or something? I was bleeding hard that night."

"I don't know. It self-healed. I didn't even have to do a thing just let you rest." - Alistair continued:

"Well, get some clothes and we're gonna eat the breakfest. Since you say you feel good, join us."

"Gladly, I am starving. Christina I hope you will come along, right ?"

"Well, I don't know if I can." - she answered

"Of course you can Ms. Fowler. You've been by Jonathan the whole time." - Alistair noded.

Jonathan turned red-ish. Was she falling for him? Whoywould she wanna sit by an old fart like him.

They went straight to the dinning room. Breakfest was already served and the house was cleaned up.

Jonathan has eaten so many things, and mostly meats.

"Well you were very hungry my friend. Atleast you have the apetite. Now, lets talk about what happend. What you've experienced is a Sentinel Trial. There are total of 4 of them all activated by A Sentnel Artifact. These were created by those who were before us, in an age before Christ. They are protecting the Prima Materia from people that want to use it in an evil way, just like the Order that abducted me. Over the years I've been trying to do anything in my power to stop them but they have finally gotten to me. They have activated The Danu Sentinel Artifact, but you've managed to complete it. This blue thing you saw, was an abboration of the Odin Sentinel Artifact. I know its location. Well not exactly but I know it will be on board of the Titanic on April 10th. I with my daugther and my previous collegues will go and collect it."

"I've been living in this world for 72 years and this confirms I know very little about it. Let me help you"

"You've helped me enough friend. You've almost died and truth be told its a miracle you are alive. I know how much you've longed to fight yet again but I think thats enough. Please." - Alistair stared at Jonathan awating his anwer.

"Fine, but make sure you will all come back safely." - Jonathan said.

"Its gonna be five versus one. We'll be good." - Scarlett added.

"I hope you will. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Just go home and rest. Or if you want you can just stay here."

"As much as I love your house there is nothing better like your own home."

They have finished up the breakfest and helped Jonathan get his stuff.

"Your uniform was destroyed, but your gun is intact. Oh and your horses are also fine"

"Great, I love this gun. Saved my life many times. Who knows when I will have to use it again? Also very good that they are alive. My ride home awaits" - he laughed.

"Christina where do you live?"

"You know Brigadier, Us Phony-Psychics dont really have their own places. I just go to parties to get some money there and sleep in the cheapest hotels I can find."

Jonathan was heartbroken.

"What? Such a lady without her own place? This changes today. I want you to come live with me. You will get your own room. Please. I can't live with the fact that you dont have a place to go."

"Brig- Jonathan. I-I don't know if I can."

"Yes you can my dear. Trust me, I will take care of you. Help you stand up."

"Okay. I will live with you. Atleast for now." - she smiled. He was amazed.

"Wonderful! We should go now, we have a lot of ground to cover. Alistair, Scarlett, if you need anything, just come. You know where to find me. If you can't come then write."

"You little Scarlett , well not so little anymore take care of your father."

"I sure will. Goodbye uncle Jonathan." - she hugged him.

"Farewell old friend " - Alistair came closer to hug him but also to tell him something to his ear:

"I see you have a crush on this girl. Good luck" – he laughed but only Jonathan could hear him"

"Yes, she's the one I've been looking for. You will see I will win her over!"

And they parted ways.

Brigadier and Christina walked alone to the back of the house. The carriage was already waiting for them

"This is our carriage and my horses: Veronica and Donovan. They both lived through the same battles I did. Since my chauffer is dead, I will have to take us home. Do you want to sit by me or you wanna go into the carriage?"

"I will sit with you. You've just got back to your health. Dont want anything to happen to you so I will watch over you the entire time."

"Splendid! Let's go then" - Brigadier jumped onto the carriage and lend his hand to Christina. She got up and they were on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Beast from Beyond"

5 hours later. Jonathan's house outside London.

"Well, We are here. This is my house. And now its your house aswell." - Jonathan said while pointing at the big building.

"It's beatiful. I can't thank you enough for this. Its so remote, away from the people. Finally a quiet place.

"I knew you're gonna like it. Now it's up to you to choose which room you want. There are 2 on the 1st floor and one on the ground level. I'm gonna open the door, so you can go right in, and I will escort the horses to stables, and bring our stuff."

"You're too kind for me. Way too kind."

"Nonsense, I am just me. Nothing more. Now, welcome to your new home."- and Jonathan opened the door.

Christina went right inside, and Jonathan went with the horses just like he said he's gonna do.

In the first room, there was a chimny with a big carpet made out of bear fur. Near them two leather armchairs with a coffe table beside them. That had to be the livining room. Also there was a huge sofa.

"Wow so that's my home now huh?" - Christina asked herself, amazed by the look of her new house.

A rich bas voice behind her has been heard:

"So how do you like it so far?" - It was of course Jonathan.

"Its very nice. Comfy. Anyway how did you came so fast? Weren't there like 5 bags or even more?" - she asked suprised. A man of Warwick's age shouldn't perform such a task so fast.

"5 bags exactly. Somehow I managed to carry them all in one run. I feel very powerful since I woke up. Have you been upstairs?

"I was just about to go there. Wanna go with me?"

"With pleasure my dear."

On the 1st floors there were 4 rooms. 2 guests rooms, a bathroom, and Jonathan's office connected with his bedroom. He showed her every room but she chose the one closest to him. He was happy with that. Perhaps soon he might find her in the same bed.

"So. This is your room now. And this is your whole house. You can do whatever you want. If you want to change anything just tell me and we will arrange it. I'll let you accommodate. I will cook us something for dinner. Should be ready within an hour or so. I will let you know right away."

He was about to leave her be in her room when she stopped him by holding his hand.

Jonathan turned around and all he saw was Christina huging him. He didn't know what was going on. Was she falling in love with him?

"Thank you so much. You've not only saved my life in the mansion, but changed it completly" - she started to drop some tears.

Jonathan took her into a embrace he wanted to.

"Don't cry my dear. You don't owe me anything. I couldn't stand idly when you were talking about your life. It's not in my nature. I might be a glutton, but I know life. I am on this world since 1840. I only wish I had found you sonner." - and he left the room.

2 weeks later, 5th of aprill 1912. Night of the full-moon.

Jonathan was full of energy that day. Little did he know about what was to come. In the evening after the dinner he decided that he will go for a walk to refresh his mind. But before that he had to check on Christina. She wasn't feeling so well that day.

He knocked on the door to her room.

"Christina are you okay my dear? Is there anything you would like me to do?"

"I feel better than in the morning but still not good enough. Thank you for caring for me. Could you please bring me some water?"

"Right away."- he went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. He ran back very fast.

He opened the doors and saw Christina lying in the bed. Sh e felt relived at the sight of Jonathan. Over the course of 2 weeks, she started looking at him not only as a friend but something better, But she didn't know what to do yet.

"Here you go. Fresh water." - he gave her the glass. She drank half of it right away.

"Thank you Jonathan. I will now try to sleep."

"Good. I will go for a walk. I should be back within an hour so don't you worry about anything. Good night." - he hesitated at first but decided to kiss her in the forehead. She didn't mind.

"Want me to keep the doors closed or open?" - he asked.

"Close it please. I feel more comfortable when they are closed." - she answered.

"All right my dear. See you soon." - and he closed the door as she wanted.

It was around 9 PM , Jonathan was walking in the woods, admiring the views.

"What a lovely view, and the moon. So astonishing! I think its ful-.." - He felt a sudden pain in his abdomen. It made him fall to his knees.

"Argh. What is happening! It hurts so much. And its so hot!" - he took his shirt out, thinking it will help. But when he saw his body he nearly got a heart attack. White fur was growing everywhere. His nails growing in size and strength. He felt his muscles growing in size as his whole body shifted. Next he felt his hands and legs turning into paws. And finally his head turned into a wolf-ish one. Jonathan wasn't himself anymore. He saw everything as he was in control, but couldn't even move a muscle. The beast took control.

Now he was standing there. A 5 meter tall wolf like creature, howling.

A young marriage was walking nearby. Abigail and Tom Parkers. They were expecting a baby so naturally the husband wanted her wife to get fresh air everyday.

"What a lovely day don't you think Abby?

"Yes. The weather was very nice. I am so happy for us. Soon we will have a third family member."

"And we three, together, will go on a walk such as this one. And we will- " - they heared strange sounds coming from the woods.

"Wait! Did you hear that? Tom I am scared lets go back!" - Abigail was very scared. She held 2 lives at stake.

"Yes I did . Stay behind me!" - and he saw something behind the tree.

"You there! Show yourself!" - he took out a revolver. He would do anything to protect his family. But he wasn't prepared for this...

A howl was heard and a vicious beast started charging at them on all 4 paws. It jumped on Tom and ripped his throat apart with its sharp claws. Then it ate his heart out. It then feasted upon his insides like a glutton and a monster with infinite hunger.

"Oh my God Tom no!. Stay away from me beast!" - she yelled and started running, but it was for nothing.

This wolf like creature started running after her and caught up very easy. It bit of her hand with ease. It then jumped on Abigail and howled. Her head was decapitated and eaten whole. Then it ate her heart out. But it felt something. A rush on that women's belly. It felt a presence of another being. It used its claws to make a hole in the belly and saw a child. It put its snout inside of the whole and took the baby out and eaten it whole. After that it run away with blood on its fur and mouth.

6th of March 1912. Around 6 AM.

Jonathan woke up in the forest. Naked and alone. He felt this metallic taste in his mouth. He saw his belly twice the size it was yesterday. And suddenly he remembered everything that happened during the night. That he transformed into a vicious beast and killed innocent couple and even their unborn child. Moreover he ate them. He started to puke.

"Good lord.. What have I done.." - he asked before fainting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Bestial Hungering"

7th of March 1912. Jonathan's house.

Jonathan woke up in his own bed, in fresh clothes.

"Wait. Was it all a dream? Does this mean I didn't do those horrific things?" - he asked himself, but suddenly felt someone's presence.

"Jonathan! Thank God you're awake." - it was Christina. Sitting by him just like in Rhodes Mansion.

"Please. Tell me you didn't find me outside, naked."

"I'm afraid I did." - she looked concerned. She barely managed to get him back to house.

"Oh no. So its true. I am a monster."

"What? What are you talking about? I will get you some water you might be dehydrated."

"O- Okay."

She left him and went to the kitchen. In the meantime Jonathan decided that he has to end his own life for safety of others. He just killed innocent people and an unborn child. He can't live with the guilt. He standed up and went for a drawer. There he took a revoler and went to sit on his favourite armchair for the last time.

"My children, Alistair, Scarlett, and Christina I am very sorry. I have to go. Farewell" - he said before putting the gun to his head.

Suddenly the door opened and a sound of shattering glass was heared.

"Jonathan! No!" - Christina yelled but it was too late. The gun fired.

But nothing happened.

"Seriously? Not even a scratch" - he said.

"Jonathan what are you doing!? I cant lose you."

"My dear, I've done horrible things. I am a monster. But I mean literally. The night you didn't feel so good and I went on a walk, something happened. It was a full moon. And I transformed into this vicious beast, same like we killed In the mansion. I couldn't control myself but I've seen everything. I've killed a young marriage and eaten them. That girl was pregnant. I even eaten her child. How I can live with that? I can't allow that beast to be unleashed. I have to protect you."

"Oh my God. It all makes sense now. Remember? You were bitten by this big Werewolf. And in the following days your wound was fully healed without any help. He infected you. I won't let you end your life. You can't do it. "

"Why? I have to protect you."

"If you die you won't protect me from grieving."

"Grieving? I'm just an old fart."

"Not for me. Jonathan, I love you" - she said and started crying.

He turned red. He did it. Moreover he didn't even have to do anything to win her over.

"Christina, are you saying this out of your heart?"

"Yes. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. You've showed me what a true men is.|

"You know, back in the mansion I've been showing off to impress you. The first time I saw you at this bridge, I fell for you. I wouldn't regret anything but I am a monster. Are you sure you want to be with a monster?"

"You're not a monster to me. No matter what will you do, you'll never be a monster."

"Very well." - he went to a drawer to get something from it. Also he put the revoler back in its place.

He took a small box, and kneeled before Christina.

"Christina, tho I tried now to do anything in my power to stop you from being with me, I failed. You are stubborn. A woman after my own heart. I offer my indefinite love to you. Will you be my wife?"

"I accept your offer, you silly. I love you so much. Yes I will be your wife." - and he placed the ring that was inside the box on her finger.

"Fits very well." - Jonathan said.

Together, they shared a kiss.

Jonathan was fullfilled. He found the new love. But their happiness was short lived.

" Argh. Its happening again. " - Jonathan gasped out of pain.

"What is? Jonathan whats wrong?"

"I am shifting into this monster Christina , you have to hide now ! Whatever happens don't show up. I love you." - he said before giving himself to the beast.

Christina was scared. She did as she was told. But she thought that she may be able to flush the beast out. All she was hearing now was a wolf howl. She decided to do the one thing he asked her not to do. Step out of hiding.

She left her cover and faced a big 5 meters tall wolf. It clearly saw her and started to roar as it slowly approched her.

"Jonathan! Fight it! Dont let the beast consume you. I know you can do this! I love you!" - she yelled.

At first it didn't do anything but suddenly he stopped. The red glow in his eyes has vanished and his true red colored eyes were shown. He started to look around and look at himself. He placed his head on his paws as a sight of disappointment.

"Jonathan? Is that you? Can you hear me?" - she asked.

Big White Wolf nodded with its big head up and down like a yes. Christina decided to come closer. She wasn't afraid.

"Its okay. I know you won't hurt him" - Jonathan lowerd his head and Christina petted him like a dog. He squelaed like a puppy." I bet you are hungry but there is nothing in the fridge. I don't know what we are gonna do"

Hearing this Jonathan pointed his big fingers on the window.

"You wanna go outside? Are you sure?"

He nodded his head and pointed at his belly.

"Okay. I guess you can hunt on animals. After all you do it as a human.

He let a little howl as a sign of happiness that she understands.

"But how are we going to get out of the house? You're too big to get through doors and corridors."

He pointed at the window.

"Oh I understand. Here, let me open it for you"

She opened the window and he jumped out of it. She decided to take a look out to see what will he do. And she started to laugh. He was sitting there, waiting for his mistress like a dog."

She got some light clothes out of her wardrobe and left the house, locking it behind. She came to him and petted him.

"Okay, lead the way" - she said and started following Jonathan who was now going on all 4 paws.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Thrill of the Hunt"

It was 5 minutes, after Jonathan has transformed into a beast. But now, he was the one in charge. All thanks to Christina. The affection he grew to her was stronger than animal within him.

"It feels so good. Feeling that power and everything around me is just intoxicating. And even my love by my side." - he thought to himself. Of course he couldn't speak because wolves can't do that. He had to relay on roars, gestures and howls. But his wife-to-be was very good at understanding him.

Christina was running after him for a while now. Suddenly he roared and jumped ahead. There was a deer there. He slashed her throat with a single swift strike from his claws.

"It smells fantastic. I can't believe I just said that. " - he laughed.

He then howled to notify Christina of his position. She came by and didn't really like the look. He showed her with her pawn to turn around. Jonathan knew she isn't prepared for what he is about to do.

Without any thought, he gave himself to his animal instincts and ate the deer, leaving only bones. And to his suprise, he enjoyed it. A lot. When he was finished he came closer to his fiance .

She looked at him and saw that his snout and pawns are covered in blood.

"Jonathan, you're in blood. And you smell like a dog. Well, technically you are a wolf. " - she laughed.

" Please, tell me that you are satisfied."

He shook his head down and up for a yes.

"Very good. Lets go home now. I am very tired. "

Hearing this he bowed before her and pointed on his back.

"You want me to hop on your back?"

He shook his head again. He was very happy that although he's a beast now, she fully understands him.

"Okay. Lets try it." - and after a little hesitation, she jumped on his back. She felt the fur and was very comfortable. She started to pet him.

With a loud howl, he started to run. Christina had some troubles at first with holding on to him, but managed to stay for enough time for them to get back home.

"Phew, that was very fast. Its 1 Am. What are we going to do about you? " - she looked at Jonathan, only to find him grining with that wolfish head.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He pointed at the open window. The same he jumped from before"

"Well yeah, that's the only way you can get inside. But you know, try not to break your own house. " - she smiled.

Jonathan took a step back and make a quick run before leaping for the window. He managed to get inside but made a little hole in the window.

"Told you. Anyway wait for me, I can't jump like you." - Christina opened the door to the house and ran straight upstairs to Jonathan's bedroom.

When she got to the bedroom she saw him sitting with tounge jumping out of his mouth.

"You seem to really enjoy your current stay. And I see you're still not tired. Unfortunately I am."

He nodded and pointed at a glass of water.

"Oh, right. Lemme just get a bowl and some water. Jesus I feel like I am taking care of some stray dog. " - she laughed. She was sure he was laughing too.

She went to the kitchen, found a bowl and filled it with water. When she came back she placed it in front of him. He bowed and started drinking, literally like a dog.

"I will laugh from this every time I will remember that."

"Okay I guess that's it. Time to go to sleep. When you wake up as a human just come to my bedroom. For now goodnight. " - she came closer and kissed his forehead.

He stopped her with his paws and pointed at his bed.

"You want me to stay in your bedroom?"

He nodded. A lot.

"Fine."

She went to the bathroom to change the clothes. When she got out she turned off the lights and jumped straight to the bed.

"Goodnight Jonathan"

"Goodnight Christina" - he said in his mind. He wanted to be closer with his life but wasn't sure if he should in this form.

All she could hear in response is a silent howl.


End file.
